Swords
Swords are bladed weapons used in the . Their most prominent user is Matt, who is usually seen carrying a large array of swords with him wherever he goes. As with the weapons of the other playable characters, Matt's swords come in all shapes and sizes, with various effects on his stats, abilities, and resistances. Interestingly, some of Matt's weapons are not swords (such as the Gaia Axe or the Razorback guitar), but are classified as swords for the sake of simplicity. List of Swords in *Heaven's Gate *Devil's Sunrise *Blood Blade *Stone Edge *Inferno *Rune Blade *Soul Eater List of Swords in *Heaven's Gate - 50% *Rune Blade - 20% *Blood Blade - 20% *Stone Edge - 50% *Inferno - 75% *Blizzard - 75% *Black Fang - 50% *Swift Brand - 50% *Anarchy - 50% *Soul Eater - 20% *Razorback - 20% List of Swords in *Heaven's Gate - 50% *Sol Spear - 75% *Blizzard - 75% *Gaia Axe - 50% *Dragon Killer - 50% *Swift Brand - 50% *Black Fang - 50% *Avenger - Non-Elemental *Swordbreaker - 50% *Blood Blade - 25% *Rune Blade - 25% *Soul Eater - 25% *Life Shaver - Non-Elemental *Razorback - 25% List of Swords in All stats are at Lv. 5 Magma Hammer *50% Fire *+ 10 HP *+ 60 Attack *+ 15 Defence *- 10 Accuracy *+ 50 Magic Attack *+ 15 Magic Defence *- 10 Evade *50% Fire Resistance *50% Bomb Resistance *100% Freeze Resistance *Boost the power of Fire skills *May cast Fume with certain skills *Obtained at the Crystal Cavern (Lava river) Ice Needle *50% Ice *+ 50 Attack *+ 10 Defence *+ 50 Magic Attack *+ 10 Evade *50% Ice Resistance *50% Wind Resistance *50% Water Resistance *Boost the power of Ice skills *May cast Tundra with certain skills *Obtained at Whitefall Town (Behind weapon shop) Golden Dragon *50% Thunder *+ 50 Attack *+ 10 Accuracy *+ 50 Magic Attack *+ 10 Evade *50% Thunder Resistance *100% Stun Resistance *May stun target *Boost the power of Thunder skills *May cast Spark with certain skills *Counter attacks with Normal Attack *Obtained at Whitefall Town Shop (7000 gp) Gash Club *50% Earth *+ 60 Attack *+ 30 Magic Attack *50% Earth Resistance *50% Poison (element) Resistance *100% Poison (status) Resistance *May poison target *Boost the power of Earth skills *May cast Log with certain skills *Counter attacks with Normal Attack *Obtained at Ashwood Forest Dragon Claw *50% Poison *+ 50 Attack *+ 50 Magic Attack *50% Fire Resistance *50% Poison (element) Resistance *Randomly poison the player *May poison target *Boost the power of Poison skills *May cast Toxin with certain skills *Counter attacks with Normal Attack *Obtained at Temple Of Godcat G*bson EB0 *50% Wind *+ 40 Attack *+ 20 MP *+ 70 Magic Attack *+ 20 Magic Defence *50% Wind Resistance *50% Thunder Resistance *Boost the power of Wind skills *Randomly cast Power Metal between turns *Obtained at Greenwood Forest Store Silver Blade *50% Wind *Counter Attacks with Swift Slash *Obtained at the Beginning Sapphire Giant *50% Water *+ 80 Attack *+ 20 Defence *- 10 Accuracy *+ 20 Magic Attack *50% Fire Resistance *50% Water Resistance *Boost the power of Water skills *May cast Flood with certain skills *Obtained at Crystal Cavern Heaven's Gate *50% Holy *+ 60 Attack *+ 60 Magic Attack *+ 10 Evade *50% Holy Resistance *100% Weak Resistance *100% Dispel Resistance *Boost the power of Holy skills *May cast Seiken with certain skills *Counter attacks with Normal Attacks *Obtained at the Beginning Anarchy *50% Dark *+ 120 Attack *- 50 Defence *- 50 Magic Defence *50% Dark Resistance *100% Doom/Death Resistance *Boost the power of Dark skills *Counter attacks with Revenge *Obtained at Goldenbrick Resort Shop Devil's Sunrise *50% Dark *+ 50 Attack *+ 50 Magic Attack *+ 20 Evade *50% Fire Resistance *50% Ice Resistance *50% Thunder Resistance *Boost the power of Dark skills *May cast Haunt with certain skills *Counter attacks with Quick Slash Bone Blade *Non-elemental *+ 40 Attack *+ 10 Accuracy *+ 40 Magic Attack *+ 10 Evade *100% Weak Resistance *100% Curse Resistance *May weaken target *May reduce the target's defence *May cast Fright with certain skills *Obtained in Graybone Cemetery Blood Blade *Non-elemental *+ 40 Attack *+ 40 Magic Attack *100% Tired Resistance *100% Stun Resistance *May make the target tired *Drain the target's HP Rune Blade *50% Holy *+ 20 Attack *+ 25 MP *+ 70 Magic Attack *100% Syphon Resistance *100% Dispel Resistance *May syphon the target *Drain the target's MP *Boost the power of Holy skills *May cast Shine with certain skills *Obtained from a Jungle quest Chainsaw Blade *Non-elemental *+ 70 Attack *+ 20 Magic Attack *100% Doom/Death Resistance *May kill the target instantly *May cast Saw with certain skills *May cast Triple Saw between turns *Obtained in a chest of Waste Disposal Plant Equilibrium *Non-elemental *50% Holy Resistance *50% Dark Resistance *100% Dispel resistance *+100 attack *+100 Magic attack *Randomly gives the player auto-revive status. May syphon targets. Counter attacks with Legend. *Obtain through defeat 4 Marathon Boss in Battle Mountain in Premium Pack. Fusion Sword *50% Bomb *+ 70 Attack *+ 10 Defence *+ 50 Magic Attack *50% Burn Resistance *50% Bomb Resistance *May burn the target *May cast Big Blast with certain skills. *Obtained with Premium Pack. It is found in a chest (requires Sky Boots) after you beat the nine-wave foe rush that consists of foes from the Temple of Godcat. Drill Lance *50% Earth *+80 Attack *50% Earth Resistance *-30% Thunder Resistance *May cast rock fall with certain skills. *Obtained from Premium Pack in Battle Mountain. It is found in a chest in the area of Battle Mountain after you beat the four dark players. Non-Sword weapons used by Matt Not every Matt's weapon is actually a sword but all of them still belong to this category, this is most likely for the sake of simplicity, or as a joke for the fact that Matt is not the brightest member of the team and just can't see a difference between different melee weapons types. *Sol Spear *Gaia Axe *Magma Hammer *Ice Needle (halberd) *Gash Club *Dragon Claw (literally) *Drill Lance *Razorback and G*bson EB0 (guitars) List of swords in (Please note that only the battle demo is out, so it's possible that the stats and names of the weapons could change later) *Heaven's Gate *Berzerker *Inferno *Ice Needle (New design) *Lightning Shard *Sapphire Saint *Black Fang *The Chopper *Giant Slayer *Hyper Drill *Emerald Smasher *Devil's Fork *Ultra Pro 9000X *Club of Withering *Crimson Razorback *Dragon's Feather *Golden Axe *Dark Stalker *Fusion Blade (New design) *Soul Eater *Love Blade Other Notable Sword Users *Lance wields a gunblade (a sword with a built-in revolver-like gun) alongside a variety of bigger guns. *Kitten Soldiers sometimes wield various swords. NoLegs, in particular, seems to favor a shortsword when he has to fight. *Meow Meow wields a disproportionately massive sword with a broad, jagged blade. It has a tendency to shatter when he uses it in battle, damaging friend and foe alike. *Zombie Goku wielded the Anarchy during his battle against Matt and Natalie in the original Epic Battle Fantasy. *Many Elementals have a blade for a left arm that can be used for slashing and stabbing attacks. Some versions can engulf their blades in energy for a more powerful attack. *Several mecha bosses in the series use swords, such as the Guardian and the Praetorian. *Swordslingers, as the name suggests, carry numerous swords under their cloaks with which they attack. *Akron's second form was able to release an enormous sword made of red energy from its mouth to stab enemies. His Rune Claws could generate smaller energy swords from their glowing cores, and his Evil Worms could regurgitate large, cleaver-like blades to slash enemies. *In Epic Battle Fantasy 4, Earth and Ice Golems have enormous blades for arms, enabling them to perform powerful slash attacks. *Both of Godcat's battle bodies (The Creator and The Destroyer) can summon sword-tipped tentacles to aid them in combat. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Equipment Category:Swords Category:Matt